Reencontro
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku. Quando a Akatsuki finalmente consegue por as mãos em Naruto, Sakura só tem uma pessoa a pedir ajuda: o membro perdido do time 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Reencontro**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:**__ SasuSaku. Quando a Akatsuki finalmente consegue por as mãos em Naruto, Sakura só tem uma pessoa a pedir ajuda: o membro perdido do time 7._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

**N.A.: **Esta fic faz parte da série "Reencontro", que agora está quase completa! Para quem ainda não leu as outras fics, aí vai a ordem cronológica delas:

1. Reencontro

2. Vingança

3. Sob a Luz da Alvorada

4. Retorno a Konoha

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 1:**

Aquela era a única casa de chá num raio de dezenas de quilômetros, se eles realmente estavam a caminho do esconderijo do Clã Uchicha, como o próprio Itachi deixara escapar, este era o único lugar onde poderiam parar. Foi fácil render a jovem que cuidava sozinha do local, a casa de chá estava vazia, e agora a menina estava amarrada na cozinha enquanto Sakura usava um jutso de transformação. Olhando-se através do reflexo da janela, ela pode conferir os longos cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis iguais ao da menina amarrada ao lado.

O ar ficou pesado de repente, e o coração de Sakura acelerou sem motivo. Suas mãos correram instantaneamente para alcançar a kunai, mas no instante seguinte, tudo pareceu voltar ao normal. A porta da casa de chá se abriu, ela tinha novos clientes.

- Nunca chegaremos ao País do Fogo com esse imprestável que não consegue carregar a própria espada – Sakura ouviu uma voz feminina vinda do salão. – Se não tivéssemos parado tanto, já estaríamos lá.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que esta é a Kubikiri Houchi, a antiga espada de Zabuza-senpai? – outra voz respondeu. – Você deveria ter mais respeito pelos sete lendários shinobis espadachins.

_A espada de Zabuza? _– Sakura pensou enquanto ouvia a conversa escondida na cozinha. _Então essa voz só pode ser Suigetsu!_

- Então, talvez nós devêssemos deixá-lo aqui – a voz feminina respondeu, num tom irritado.

- Chega!

_Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura pulou para trás com o susto ao ouvir aquela voz. Ela jamais esqueceria a voz dele, ou aquele tom.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que pedir para trabalharmos como um time? Karin, se você não pretende continuar conosco, pode seguir seu caminho.

Sakura finalmente espreitou pela porta da cozinha os quatro ninjas que tinham acabado de entrar. Eram realmente eles. Suigetsu já estava sentado, descansando a enorme espada que uma vez fora de Zabuza no banco ao lado. A mulher, Karin, o encarava com olhos estreitos e furiosos por trás dos óculos, enquanto Juugo, o maior de todos, permanecia parado logo atrás do líder do grupo: Uchiha Sasuke.

- Esta é a nossa última parada até o esconderijo dos Uchiha – Sasuke continuou para os demais -, vamos descansar aqui antes de seguir viagem.

Sakura observou a ninja de cabelos escuros até a altura dos ombros apaziguar suas feições e sentar ao lado oposto a Suigetsu. A visão da bela kunoichi sentando ao lado de Sasuke a fez estreitar os olhos, e uma pontada de inveja apertou seu coração. Por trás de seus óculos, Karin ocupava o lugar que era dela quando Sasuke ainda fazia parte do time 7, e olhava para ele com a mesma admiração que ela faria naquela época.

- Não tem ninguém aqui para nos atender?

A voz de Suigetsu a despertou, estava na hora de agir. Fingindo ser a jovem que os serviria, Sakura entrou no salão e dirigiu-se à mesa onde eles estavam sentados. Teria que separar Sazuke de seus companheiros e, só então, mostrar sua verdadeira identidade e propósito.

Enquanto anotava os pedidos de cada um, ela aproveitou para estudar seus oponentes. Suigetsu parecia cansado demais para oferecer resistência, mas Karin e Juugo estavam bem atentos ao cenário a sua volta, mesmo sendo uma simples casa de chá. E ainda havia o Sasuke... Estava tão próximo, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Seu olhar era sereno e indiferente, como das outras duas vezes que ela o vira depois que ele deixara Konoha. Não era mais o mesmo Sasuke que formava com ela e Naruto o time 7, mas ele ainda conseguia fazer seu coração apertar cada vez que ela o via tão determinado com seu desejo de vingança.

Seus instintos ninja vacilaram, e no momento seguinte, sentiu que alguém segurava os seus braços.

- O que você está olhando tanto? – Karin a puxou para perto de si e murmurou em seu ouvido. – O Sasuke-kun não é para lixos como você.

Ela vacilara olhando demais para Sasuke, deixando Karin com ciúmes. Então este era o seu ponto fraco. Sakura se afastou da inimiga e respondeu em voz alta:

- Sinto muito, mas todos sabem que o Sasuke-kun prefere as mulheres de cabelos longos – ela a provocou, indicando os longos cabelos loiros.

Karin estreitou os olhos, e Sakura podia esperar um ataque dela a qualquer momento. Mas finalmente, Sazuke pareceu reagir ao ouvir sua voz. Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou com um olhar confuso.

- Sakura-chan?

Os longos cabelos loiros da atendente subitamente ficaram curtos e rosados, enquanto que os olhos azuis que fitavam Karin agora eram verdes e ignoravam totalmente a ninja, parando nos profundos olhos pretos de Sasuke que tentavam fingir indiferença. Os outros três ninjas da mesa levantaram no mesmo instante, atentos à ameaça que a kunoichi de Konoha poderia lhes trazer. Sakura não se intimidou, encarando atentamente seus oponentes e calculando como seria sua estratégia se tivesse que lutar com eles, mas a voz de Sasuke os parou.

- Vocês nunca desistem, não é mesmo? – ele disse para Sakura.

- Eu não vim aqui pedir para você voltar a Konoha – ela respondeu calmamente.

Silêncio. Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo moveram-se rapidamente, cercando Sakura em menos de um segundo.

- Eu também não levarei você comigo – Sasuke quebrou o silêncio, um sorriso falso no rosto.

Seus três companheiros também riram com a idéia.

Sakura estreitou os olhos. _Depois de todo esse tempo, ele ainda acha que sou a mesma Sakura que ele deixou em Konoha._

- Por quê? – ela o desafiou. – Você acha que não sou forte o suficiente para estar na sua equipe?

Sasuke não teve tempo de responder. Num ato raro de companheirismo, Karin e Suigetsu atiraram suas shurikens para o centro do círculo que formavam com Juugo e Sasuke, onde Sakura estava. Quando as shurikens atingiram seu alvo, enterraram-se apenas num pedaço seco de um tronco de árvore. Os dois shinobis se olharam surpresos por terem sido enganados com um simples kawarimi, enquanto Juugo percebeu primeiro o paradeiro de Sakura. Ele avançou para ela, sem saber que sua oponente era aprendiz da Quinta Hokage e que herdara a mesma força descomunal que trouxera fama à Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke foi o único a notar a luz azul indicando o acúmulo de chakra nas mãos dela; Sakura sempre foi melhor que ele ou Naruto na concentração e manipulação do chakra. Mas até mesmo ele se surpreendeu quando o enorme corpo de Juugo foi lançando para o outro lado do salão, os braços visivelmente quebrados.

Karin e Suigetsu ficaram paralisados quando ela se voltou para eles:

- Será que agora eu sou digna da atenção de vocês?

Karin avançou contra Sakura, mas foi parada com um único gesto de Sasuke.

- Por que você veio atrás de nós, Sakura-chan? – ele perguntou para a antiga amiga.

Sakura relaxou os ombros e seus olhos verdes agora tinham um brilho de súplica.

- Naruto finalmente foi pego pela Akatsuki. Eu vim pedir para você me ajudar a resgatá-lo – ela explicou.

A risada comedida de Sasuke preencheu o ambiente. Sakura ignorou os olhares de sarcasmo de seus companheiros enquanto o ouvia dar sua resposta:

- Eu tenho meus próprios compromissos para seguir.

- Eu imaginei que você não aceitaria facilmente, por isso eu trouxe uma proposta.

- Você não vai conseguir me convencer a desviar do meu propósito...

- O homem que está com o Naruto agora – ela o interrompeu secamente – chama-se Uchiha Itachi.

Ninguém viu Sasuke levantar de sua cadeira e parar atrás de Sakura, mas assim que ela terminou de pronunciar o nome do seu irmão, ele estava lá, segurando-a pelos dois braços, impedindo-a de se mover.

- Onde ele está agora? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu não sei – Sakura respondeu, estremecendo com a proximidade ente os dois. O hálito quente dele roçando em seu pescoço. – Mas quando ele pegou o Naruto, deixou escapar que vocês se encontrariam em breve, num lugar que apenas os Uchiha conhecem.

Ela sentiu o aperto em seu braço enfraquecer e virou-se para encarar Sasuke.

- É uma armadilha – ele disse.

- Pode ser – ela respondeu, olhando firme para ele. – Mas mesmo que você não aceite que eu vá com vocês, eu vou segui-los. Vocês são a única pista que eu tenho para ajudar o Naruto.

- Sakura... – Sasuke começou.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer – Sakura o interrompeu. – Mas Uchiha Itachi é o homem que conseguiu tirar meus dois únicos amigos de Konoha. Eu também tenho contas para acertar com ele.

Um sorriso distorcido apareceu no rosto de Sasuke, que ele lutava em vão para fazer desaparecer. Também era impossível continuar mantendo sua expressão fria e serena de sempre, e ele jamais saberia explicar o que era aquilo que estava sentindo no peito. Algo lhe dizia que levar Sakura com eles era um grande erro, mas havia alguma coisa na determinação dela que o impedia de abandoná-la mais uma vez.

Incapaz de produzir algum som de sua garganta, Sasuke simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, causando a indignação de seus demais companheiros e fazendo surgir um sorriso de agradecimento no rosto de Sakura, com seus olhos verdes brilhantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reencontro**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:**__ SasuSaku. Quando a Akatsuki finalmente consegue por as mãos em Naruto, Sakura só tem uma pessoa a pedir ajuda: o membro perdido do time 7._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 2:**

O rosto de Sakura ocupou completamente a visão de Juugo. Ele estava deitado na relva, tentando esquecer a dor latejante dos seus braços quebrados.

- Oi! Eu posso curá-los para você – ela disse, apontado para os braços dele.

Juugo olhou desconfiado para ela.

- Por que você faria isso?

- Bem – ela respondeu -, nós somos da mesma equipe agora, e eu jamais deixaria um companheiro ir atrás de alguém tão perigoso como o Itachi com o corpo debilitado.

Juugo estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

- Não vai doer nada – ela insistiu com um sorriso -, e você vai se sentir muito melhor depois.

Vendo que não tinha escolha, ele assentiu com a cabeça. Sakura abaixou-se ao lado dele e levou os braços à altura do peito, fazendo rapidamente os selos para seu jutso de cura. No instante seguinte, suas mãos iluminaram-se de azul com o acúmulo do chakra, e ela as levou até o braço direito de Juugo.

O ninja sorriu de satisfação quando sentiu seu braço melhorar, e ela prosseguiu com o outro membro. Minutos depois, o shinobi mais temido da Vila do Som sorria para Sakura.

- Obrigado.

Sakura respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

- Vocês de Konoha devem se importar muito com o Sasuke – ele disse.

O sorriso no rosto de Sakura esvaeceu.

- A Karin e o Suigetsu não gostaram muito de você – ele confessou, olhando de soslaio para os outros dois ninjas que estavam um pouco mais afastados. – Mas se você quer mesmo ajudá-lo, eu não vou deixar que eles te atrapalhem – ele completou, piscando um olho.

Fingindo afiar sua espada, Sasuke observava de longe, com o canto do olho, a interação entre Sakura e Juugo. Quando ele decidira atender as súplicas de Suigetsu e parar naquela casa de chá, imaginara que fariam apenas uma pequena pausa para uma refeição decente e seguiriam seu caminho. Mas a aparição dela e as notícias que trouxera sobre Naruto o fizeram decidir parar por uma noite inteira, para que ele pudesse pensar com maior clareza como seguiriam dali em diante.

Como se Sakura conseguisse deixá-lo pensar com clareza... Que força ela escondia dentro de si, capaz de derrotar Juugo com um único golpe e depois conquistar a confiança dele daquele jeito? A concentração do chakra nas mãos para aumentar sua força e as técnicas de cura eram típicas da Tsunade-sama. Ele deixou um sorriso satisfeito escapar de seu rosto. Sakura se tornara uma ninja expecional, e se conquistara a confiança do Juugo, ele não precisaria se preocupar com a recepção hostil de Karin e Suigetsu.

Orochimaru, Jiraya e Tsunade... Parecia que cada gennin do time 7 fora treinado por um dos três senins lendários. Não era a toa que ele se surpreendera com o amadurecimento de Naruto as duas vezes que o encontrara depois de três anos, ou com a força e determinação que lera nos olhos de Sakura. Seus antigos amigos não eram mais tão fracos quanto ele imaginara.

Mas então, alguma coisa não se encaixava na história que Sakura lhe contara. Como Itachi conseguira capturar Naruto? Afinal, há tempos que todos em Konoha sabiam que a Akatsuki tinha interesse nele, ele devia estar sendo protegido. E depois, por que Sakura viera procurar sua ajuda sozinha? Onde estava o Kakashi-sensei e os outros? Ele tinha que averiguar aquilo, e logo. Ou pelo menos era a desculpa que seu coração encontrara para convencê-lo a tirá-la de perto de Juugo e da amigável conversa que os dois pareciam apreciar.

- Sakura-chan – ele a chamou quando se aproximou dos dois. – Eu preciso falar com você.

Sakura levantou quase que instantaneamente e o seguiu para longe de onde o resto do grupo descansava na floresta. Quando Sasuke sentiu que não seriam ouvidos, virou-se para ela e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu exatamente? Como o Itachi conseguiu pegar o Naruto?

Sakura evitou o olhar dele quando respondeu:

- Ele nos interceptou numa missão usando um jutso de transformação. Quando percebemos era tarde demais... A única coisa que me lembro foi de ter acordado no hospital de Konoha.

_O Mangekyou_ – Sasuke logo deduziu. A técnica que ele só conseguiria se descesse ao mesmo nível do irmão e matasse seu melhor amigo. Ele sentiu um aperto no coração ao imaginar Sakura sofrendo a mesma tortura mental que ele sofrera a primeira vez que reencontrara Itachi.

- Nós achamos que era você – ela continuou num tom fraco, envergonhada com a ingenuidade deles. – Ele disse que tinha desistido da sua vingança e precisava da nossa ajuda para voltar e ser aceito novamente em Konoha.

Sasuke soltou uma risada falsa.

- Hã! Eu devia saber que vocês continuam sendo os mesmos tolos de sempre – disse.

Ainda de cabeça baixa, Sakura contiunou, fingindo ignorar o comentário:

- Nós ficamos tão felizes que você finalmente... – Ela parou, levantou o rosto e o encarou firmemente nos olhos. - Acho que nós não queríamos acreditar que poderia não ser você, que era uma armadilha.

A luz do luar iluminava os olhos dela, que estavam ainda mais brilhantes com as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar. Sasuke virou-se bruscamente de costas para ela, tentando evitar as emoções que a imagem de Sakura traziam à tona.

- É por isso que vocês sempre foram fracos – ele disse rudemente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, recuando o corpo. Ouvir aquilo era pior que levar uma bofetada. Nos anos que passara sonhando em reencontrar Sasuke, ela havia esquecido como ele era realmente. Mas antes que ela pudesse dar alguma resposta, ele continuou:

- Você não deveria ter vindo sozinha. Por que o Kakashi, ou mesmo o Jiraya, não vieram com você?

- Porque eu também deixei Konoha – ela respondeu sem rodeios.

Ele voltou-se novamente para ela, surpreso. Sem saber realmente o que estava fazendo, levantou uma mão para acariciar o rosto dela.

- Sakura-chan... – ele sussurrou – você não devia...

Ela estremeceu com o toque suave dele em sua pele.

- Eles acham que a Akatsuki não vai fazer nada com o Naruto por enquanto – ela explicou, agora deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo rosto. – Mas eu não podia ficar lá parada, esperando eles decidirem o que fazer. Nós éramos um time, nós três, não éramos?

- Sakura... – ele respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas dela com as costas da sua mão, gentilmente. – Muita coisa aconteceu desde então, jamais voltaremos a ser como era antes.

- Eu sei – ela disse, fechando os olhos para impedir que mais lágrimas escorressem.

- Então por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Você não entende, não é? – ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos para encará-lo mais uma vez. – Você nunca entendeu que, não importava o que acontecesse, nós jamais desistiríamos de você. Você simplesmente nos abandonou, não importava o quanto Naruto considerava você, ou o quanto eu o amava.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Ele já esperava essas acusações, afinal, Sakura e Naruto jamais entenderam que o caminho que ele escolhera deveria ser seguido sozinho.

- O Naruto jamais desistiu de você. Ele jamais permitiria que Orochimaru tomasse seu corpo – ela continuou; os olhos agora brilhando numa fúria que ele jamais vira nela. – Talvez seu desejo egoísta de vingança te impeça de entender isso, mas eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para salvá-lo da Anatsuki.

Aquela determinação de novo. Sasuke sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvi-la falar do Naruto daquela maneira. Ele havia deixado os dois em Konoha anos atrás não apenas em busca de mais poder, mas também para protegê-los, para o bem deles. Se o desespero de Sakura em buscar Naruto era fruto de um sentimento ainda maior entre os dois, ele deveria apenas ficar feliz pelos dois amigos. Mas então, por que aquela raiva inconsciente que ele só sentia quando via o Naruto insinuando-se para a Sakura? Por que aquele desejo repentino de explicar a ela por que ele partira, por que ele não pudera levá-la consigo?

Cansada do silêncio de Sasuke, Sakura deu um passo para trás e se despediu:

- Eu vou voltar para o acampamento. Nós teremos um dia cansativo amanhã, você deveria descansar também, Sasuke-kun. Boa noite.

Ela deu meia volta em direção ao acampamento, mas não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo. Sasuke apareceu na frente dela, impedindo-a de se mover.

- Sakura-chan, espere.

- ...

- Eu não deixei Konoha apenas por causa do meu desejo de vingança.

Sakura franziu a testa.

- O selo do Orochimaru – ele explicou. – Se eu não tivesse partido para a Vila do Som, cedo ou tarde ele se espalharia pelo meu corpo e, sem saber como controlá-lo, provavelmente eu morreria.

As feições de Sakura tornaram-se mais leves, embora os olhos verdes brilhantes estivessem arregalados com o que ela ouvira. Uma pequena lágrima começava a se formar e querer cair pelo seu rosto novamente.

- Por que você não nos contou nada? Por que fugir daquela forma, sem nenhuma explicação? – ela suplicou.

- Porque eu sabia que o Naruto sairia correndo na mesma hora atrás do Orochimaru e seria facilmente derrotado – ele respondeu.

Sakura deu um sorriso triste, mas Sasuke continuou:

– Porque eu sabia que você viria comigo, e se isso acontecesse, ou você seria morta ou receberia um selo também.

- Sasuke-kun!

Os olhos de Sakura encheram-se de lágrimas, e sem pensar, ela se jogou contra ele, abraçando-o.

- Eu não conseguiria suportar perder você também, Sakura – ele confessou vagarosamente, sussurrando ao ouvido dela. - Eu preferi ficar longe e ter a certeza que você estaria segura em Konoha.

Sasuke sentiu que ela o abraçava com mais força e retribuiu da mesma forma. Finalmente ele entendia o que era aquela sensação de vazio no coração que sempre o perseguia, e também descobrira como cessá-la. Não sabia dizer se era o perfume dela ou proximidade dos seus corpos, mas ele queria beijá-la. Queria provar cada pedaço da pele dela e começou por onde estava mais próximo, encostando seus lábios na base do pescoço dela, atrevendo-se a subir vagarosamente.

- Sasuke...

Ele a sentiu estremecer em seus braços e se afastou um pouco para que seus olhos se encontrassem. Ela ainda estava com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, mas havia um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Levantando a mão para secar as lágrimas dela como fizera anteriormente, ele sentiu o coração acelerar e aproximou seu rosto do dela, até que seus lábios se encontraram pela primeira vez, timidamente. Eles fecharam os olhos e deixaram que suas bocas seguissem seus próprios instintos, aprofundando o beijo. Mas o desejo de Sasuke por Sakura ia muito além de um simples beijo, e ele logo deixou sua boca para continuar acariciando o pescoço e descendo até o colo; as mãos explorando as curvas do corpo da amiga que ele não vira transformar-se em mulher, puxando-o cada vez mais para perto de si.

Sakura mal teve tempo de raciocinar as palavras que acabava de ouvir, um arrepio delicado atravessou seu corpo quando sentiu o toque úmido perto da nuca. Ela mal pode acreditar quando viu os lábios dele aproximando-se dos dela, e saboreou aquele beijo como saboreava seu chocolate preferido quando era pequena.

Aquele não era o Sasuke que ela conhecera, ele também havia amadurecido ao longo daqueles três anos. Entretanto, a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar naquele momento era em como o corpo dele estava diferente. Além de mais alto, os braços que a mantinham em pé enquanto seus joelhos fraquejavam pareciam mais fortes, e a camisa dele deixava transparecer o peito bem definido, provavelmente devido ao treinamento árduo que ele impunha a si mesmo.

Ela não conteve a vontade de tirar aquela camisa para apreciá-lo devidamente, mas não teve muito tempo, pois logo em seguida ele a pegou no colo para deitá-la o mais confortavelmente possível na grama. Ela sabia o que estava para acontecer e deixou que ele a despisse e a admirasse com os olhos brilhantes de desejo.

Parecia mágica. De repente, a floresta transformou-se num cenário vazio, um mundo onde todos seus temores não existiam mais, habitado apenas por ela e Sasuke, unidos num único corpo. Itachi, Naruto, a Akatsuki e até mesmo o time Hebi eram nada mais que simples nomes, vagas lembranças de uma vida que não era mais dela.

- Sakura – ele murmurou no ouvido dela depois de abrir os olhos -, obrigado por jamais ter desistido de mim.

Sakura sorriu. Não sabia exatamente se por causa das palavras dele ou se era apenas uma reação de todo o prazer que ainda sentia percorrer seu corpo. Parecia um sonho, e ainda bem que ela não estava sonhando.

- Eu te amo, Sazuke – ela respondeu.

Ele devolveu o sorriso e, depois de um beijo longo e apaixonado, retorquiu:

- _Eu_ amo você, Sakura.

Sakura rolou por cima dele e aninhou-se em seu peito. Talvez essa fora a primeira vez que ele não se sentia mais só. Ele achava que tinha esquecido seus amigos de Konoha, que nem Naruto, nem Sakura o fariam voltar atrás do seu desejo de vingança, mas estava enganado. Ele não estava mais sozinho, nunca estivera, apenas fora tolo demais para perceber isso antes.

Sim, amanhã eles partiriam ao encontro de Itachi. Sim, se preciso ele mataria o próprio irmão. Mas não mais por causa de uma vingança que não lhe traria nada e sim para salvar seu melhor amigo.

FIM


End file.
